


The Hook-Up

by beautiful_blue



Series: Priceless Universe [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gentle Sex, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_blue/pseuds/beautiful_blue
Summary: This is a piece that belongs in my fiction 'Priceless' but I decided to make it a stand alone as the main pairing in the story is Stanlon. I never really write Reddie (even though I should!) so I wanted to give them a nice piece.FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ PRICELESS: Eddie is Mike's friend while Richie is Stan's friend. They met over a dinner together in which it seemed these two weren't getting along in the least. Despite this, Richie gave Eddie his number upon leaving, telling Eddie to call him. He wasn't expecting to hear from Eddie at all let alone be asked for a hook-up.





	The Hook-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowhunter4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter4/gifts).



> Warning: This is basically 90% sex. You have been warned!

Richie checked his phone the following morning after the dinner to see a new text message from an unknown number stating he was an asshole.

Richie: Good day, Mr. Kaspbrak! How art thou?  
Eddie: You have a lot of nerve acting the way you did last night.  
Richie: Yet, here you are, texting little ol’ me. What ever have I done to deserve such a high honor?  
Eddie: I’m not even sure why I bothered texting you. You’re irritating, and irrational.  
Richie: You forgot the other ‘I’ for irresistible. :P  
Eddie: Look, you were right about one thing. I am gay. I haven’t really come out and said it, but I think people know.  
Richie: So, let me guess, you’re an innocent virgin looking for some fun?  
Eddie: You aren’t exactly my first choice, but it’s really hard finding people who would actually want to do anything with me…  
Richie: When and where? 8-)  
Eddie: Really? You’re just… for it?  
Richie: Fuck yes! You’re hot, and fiery. I’m down to fuck.  
Eddie: Oh… ok…  
Richie: Want me to come over?  
Eddie: What? Right now?! It’s morning!  
Richie: When ever you want my dick, just let me know, and I will show up.  
Eddie: 7pm  
Richie: Done. Anything I should bring with me?  
Eddie: I don’t know, I’ve never done this before. Can we keep this discreet? I don’t need people to know.  
Richie: I’ve got it covered, just make sure to text me your address before too late, gorgeous.

Richie felt good after the conversation. He was going to get laid literally the day after meeting the small brunette. Sometimes his confidence came in handy he had to admit. “Stan I’m going out tonight, you want me to bring anything home?” Richie asked as he passed the living room.

“No, but thanks. Where are you going?” Stan asked curiously.

“Just out.” Richie said.

“Ok.” Stan shrugged.

Taking a hot shower after dinner, Richie made sure he was suitable for having sex with someone. Getting dressed in black jeans, and a black hoodie, Richie headed out, jumping into a cab immediately. 

He was excited to say the least. The brunette had been on his mind all night. The fact that someone was willing to fight back against him, and not take his shit was incredibly infatuating to Richie. Coupled with the fact Eddie was beautiful of course. 

Once he arrived at the large house, Richie paid the cab driver, and got out of the yellow taxi. Heading up to the front door, he knocked. The small brunette opened the door, “Hi.” Eddie greeted, looking a bit nervous.

Richie smiled at him, “Hey. You ordered a tall handsome man?”

Eddie’s mouth twitched into a small smile, moving aside so Richie could enter. “I um… Come in…” Eddie was nervous, Richie could tell immediately.

Richie stepped inside of Eddie’s place looking around, “Nice house. What was it, like thirty five million?” Richie asked dryly.

Eddie closed the door behind him, ignoring the question, “D-Do we just… jump into it or… is there… something we’re required to do first?” Eddie asked nervously, wringing his hands a little.

Richie smiled at him, “You’re really eager to get right to it, but we don’t have to rush anything… I know I’m a bit of an asshole, but I want you to be comfortable regarding this. It’s your first time, right? It should be pressure free, and comfortable.” 

Eddie looked at him, “Well… I’d maybe like to just, sit for a bit. Talk maybe?” 

Richie placed a hand to Eddie’s forehead, “You feeling ok? You know the only thing out of my mouth is irritating trash, right?” Richie smiled a little.

Eddie let out a small laugh, moving Richie’s hand away. It was the first time, Richie had seen him really laugh, and it made his heart do flips over how cute it sounded. “You’re not so bad…”

Leading Richie into his living room, Richie noted how spacious it was despite the fact Richie was sure Eddie lived alone. “You have roommates or anything?” Richie asked.

“No… I live alone.” Eddie explained taking a seat on the couch.

Richie sat next to him, “I’m honestly surprised you don’t have someone already.” Richie watched as Eddie fumbled with the remote before turning on the TV. 

“I’m not exactly everyone’s idea of a catch, Richie.” Eddie said, “Thank you though…” 

Richie wrapped an arm around him, pulling Eddie close, “Maybe not everyone’s idea of a catch, but you’re still a catch.” 

Eddie looked up at Richie and swallowed; he was so handsome, tall, and oddly charming. Eddie didn’t know how Richie had even agreed to sex with him, Richie was so clearly out of his league. “I um… I’m surprised you’re single.”

Richie smiled a little, “I’ve never really been in a situation where someone could stand me for more than the time it takes to fuck them. I’ll tell you though, I’ve had my fair share of hook-ups.”

“That must get lonely.” Eddie looked at him gently.

“Only when I stop to think about it.” Richie shrugged looking up at the wall mounted TV over the fireplace.

Richie noted how tense Eddie was. Rubbing his arm gently, Richie smiled at him warmly, “You’re so stiff, Eds. You can lean against me you know?”

Eddie leaned into Richie a little, sighing as he tried to calm down. “I’m sorry, this is just so new. I’ve never been able to be like this before.”

“You mean to tell me you’ve never snuggled with anyone before?” Richie asked curiously as Eddie shook his head, “What about kissing? You’ve kissed before, right?”

Eddie looked away, and Richie’s eyebrows ascended on his forehead, “Shit… I would have thought…” Richie didn’t finish what he was saying, he just looked at Eddie for a moment, “Why have you never done these things?” It just seemed crazy to Richie.

“I don’t know! It’s just never happened…” Eddie sat upright and covered his face, embarrassed, “Look, if it’s too weird, you can leave…” 

“No, no. It’s not too weird. It is pretty fucking weird, but I mean… I guess you’ve never come out before, right?” Richie asked pulling Eddie against him again.

Eddie shook his head, “You’re the first person I’ve really been honest with. I know Ben and Bill would make sense to talk to, but… Something about you just makes me oddly comfortable.” Eddie looked at him, a sadness in his eyes that Richie chalked up to loneliness.

“Alright, I have a plan.” Richie told him, looking at him with a pleased expression.

“A plan?” Eddie looked up at him curiously.

“Ok, so… you’ve never done anything at all, so tonight, why don’t we start small, and work our way up to the big finale? That way you get all the experiences, and it’ll slowly get more comfortable for you.” Richie suggested.

Eddie thought about it for a moment, “I’d like that. It would be more comfortable than just jumping into sex…” 

“Alright, then it’s settled! What do you want to start with? Just cuddling? ” Richie suggested.

Eddie smiled a little, and nodded, “Yeah.” 

Richie patted his lap, “Sit down here and I’ll hold you.” 

Eddie got up after a second and sat on Richie’s knees. Wrapping his long arms around Eddie’s middle, he pulled Eddie back so they were spooning right side up. Eddie rested his head back against Richie’s shoulder, both of them in a comfortable position to watch the TV. Eddie was surprised to say the least, he felt comfortable, and he enjoyed hearing Richie breathing next to his ear. 

After a few minutes of watching TV together in silence, Richie smiled, “It’s nice, right?”

Eddie smiled, nodding his head, “It is. You’re really warm.” 

Richie smiled, taking a moment before he rested his chin on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie relaxed over time, leaving Richie feeling a little better about the whole situation. Richie enjoyed the clean scent of Eddie’s hair, he’d never really sat with someone like that to enjoy it before. Richie took the opportunity to press his lips to Eddie’s neck, listening to him giggle, and fidget a little in response. “That tickles…”

Richie gently kissed his jawline before wrapping his lips around Eddie’s earlobe, listening to the brunette gasp softly. He was getting goosebumps on his neck, much to Richie’s amusement. “Do you like this?” Richie whispered curiously, gently running the end of his nose along Eddie’s neck. 

“Yes…” Eddie shivered, his head moving to the side, giving Richie more access. 

Richie placed slowly kisses along Eddie’s neck, enjoying the way Eddie squirmed at the feeling. Richie moved the fabric by the collar of Eddie’s shirt so he could kiss along the freckled shoulder gently. Moaning softly, Eddie slapped his hand across his mouth embarrassed. “Don’t be shy, I like to know I’m doing a good job.” Richie whispered, his tongue gently licking up the shell of Eddie’s ear.

Eddie whimpered, “I feel so weird… tingling….” Eddie spoke shakily.

Richie smirked, “You like it, right?”

“Yeah.” Eddie let his head fall back as Richie went back to kissing his neck slowly.

Eddie turned his head a little, and Richie gently kissed the corner of his mouth. “Want me to kiss you?” Richie asked.

“Yes.” Eddie nodded, feeling Richie gently turn Eddie so he was sitting sideways on his lap. 

Eddie was comfortable, and that’s what Richie wanted as he leaned in, pressing his lips to Eddie’s gently. He didn’t bother with tongue right away, he wanted Eddie to get used to the feeling of just lips touching his. Eddie’s hand found Richie’s face, and they kissed each other slowly. Richie supported Eddie’s back with a long arm, his other hand gently gripping Eddie’s hip. 

“Mm…” Eddie hummed, sounding pleased.

When Richie pulled back slowly, Eddie’s eyes were half lidded, “Want my tongue this time?” Richie asked.

Eddie nodded, licking his lips before Richie pressed their mouths together. Richie kissed him sweetly, before opening his mouth. Eddie opened his, allowing Richie entry. When their tongues mingled together, Eddie made a few pleased noises that made Richie feel confident enough to kiss him deeper. 

Their lips never parted for over fifteen minutes, while their tongues continued to mingle in their mouths. Richie finally broke the kiss, placing a kiss on Eddie’s lips. “You’re a good kisser for someone without any experience.” Richie grinned.

Eddie smiled, “This feels so much better than I expected.” 

Richie ran his fingers through Eddie’s hair gently, “Did you want to do anything else?”

“This might sound a bit forward but… please come to my bedroom.” Eddie looked at him, a bit of desperation in his eyes.

Richie chuckled a bit, “That’s why I’m here, isn’t it?” Richie smiled, getting up with Eddie, “Lead the way hot stuff.”

Eddie led Richie up a staircase that was located in the main entrance. Richie would be lying if he said he wasn’t checking out Eddie’s ass on the way up. Eddie had no idea as he headed towards a large oak door. Opening it up, he led Richie into a large bedroom. The clean crisp sheets on the bed were white, and neatly spread over the queen size mattress. The plush pillows looked comfortable enough to sleep on for days. 

“Nice room.” Richie commented as Eddie took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Thank you.” Eddie looked a bit nervous again.

“Hey, it’s ok. I’m not rushing you.” Richie sat next to him, rubbing his back gently. 

“I know, I can’t help it, I just worry about it hurting.” Eddie confessed.

“I won’t lie and tell you that it won’t hurt at all, but I will put forth an effort to make sure it doesn’t hurt more than a very small amount.” Richie assured him, “If it is too much, just tell me, and it’s over. I stop.” 

Eddie looked at him gently, “Thank you.”

Richie nodded, “Did you want me to get naked first? I’m pretty comfortable with what I’ve got going on.” Richie grinned.

Eddie licked his lips a little, nodding as he tried to remain calm. Richie got up, quickly fishing out a small bottle of lubricant from his pocket. “This is for us. You’re going to thank me later.” Richie winked before placing it on the night stand. 

Eddie smiled a little, watching as Richie pulled his shirt over his head before tossing it to the ground. He undid his pants, sliding them off before pushing his boxers down with them. Eddie stared in awe as Richie stood naked before him. Six foot three, pale, toned, and very well endowed. Seeing Richie naked ignited a spark in Eddie’s chest. His breathing began to speed up, and he looked panicked for a moment.

Richie watched as Eddie pulled an inhaler from the drawer next to him, taking a hit immediately. He looked embarrassed. Richie was amused, “I took your breath away, did I?” 

“I have asthma!” Eddie shouted going red.

Richie walked over to him with a smirk on his face, “God you’re cute.” Eddie went quiet as Richie stood before him. 

“Do I have to get naked next?” Eddie asked nervously, his eyes glancing down at Richie’s erection repeatedly.

“I mean, I’d love it if you did, but if you’re not comfortable, we could just make out for now.” Richie suggested.

“Isn’t that weird though? Because I’m clothed?” Eddie asked.

Richie shook his head, sitting next to Eddie, “We can lie down, get under the covers, and just kiss or cuddle if you want.”

Eddie nodded, sliding under the blankets. Richie climbed under with him, wrapping his arms around Eddie comfortably. “I… I just want to say… thank you for being so… patient I guess?” Eddie looked at him with appreciation.

Richie smiled, “They don’t call me the sex master for nothing.”

“Annnnd the moments over.” Eddie said before Richie pressed their lips together.

Eddie opened his mouth, allowing Richie’s tongue access. “Mm…” Eddie let out a soft moan, enjoying how the raven haired man kissed. 

Richie pulled Eddie closer, feeling a hand run over his torso curiously. Richie placed a kiss on Eddie’s lips, “Now we’re talking… I like when your hands are on me, don’t be shy.” Richie encouraged Eddie’s exploration. Both of Eddie’s hands moved over his torso, dipping lower before Eddie stopped, bringing his hands back up to Richie’s shoulders. “You like?” Richie asked.

Eddie nodded, a small smile playing on his lips, “You feel good. I never thought I’d get to do this…” Eddie was being honest, and it made Richie wonder why he was so closeted. 

Richie looked at him, enjoying the glint in his eyes as he continued to touch Richie’s light muscles. “If you take your shirt off, I could do something you might like.” Richie suggested.

Eddie thought for a moment, looking at Richie, “I’m… not like you… I don’t have any sort of muscle mass.” Eddie warned him.

“Darn, and I thought I was about to fuck the terminator. You’re not Arnold after all!” Richie joked.

Eddie smiled a little, laughing at how stupid it seemed. Obviously, he wasn’t ripped. Eddie pulled off his shirt to reveal a lightly tanned freckled top half. Richie smiled, “You’re so beautiful, sprinkled with cinnamon and all…” Richie leaned in, kissing Eddie’s neck, moving downwards. 

Closing his eyes, Eddie let himself lie back as Richie moved over him, pressing kisses along his chest. It felt so good to feel those plush lips over his body. Running his fingers through Richie’s curls, he gently scraped his nails against his scalp. Richie’s mouth moved lower, kissing along Eddie’s middle, over his abdomen. “This feels good…” Eddie closed his eyes, relaxing into the feeling of being kissed all over. 

Richie smiled at him gently, placing kisses lower. When he reached Eddie’s hips, the smaller man snapped his eyes open, watching intently as Richie hovered ever closer to his genitals. “Um, Richie?” Eddie looked down at him curiously, “You’re going to run out of skin to kiss soon…”

“Am I?” Richie gently tugged at the waistband of Eddie’s jeans, “Did you want me to undress you good sir?” 

Eddie blushed, “Yes…” 

Richie undid his pants, pulling them down along with Eddie’s boxers. Eddie covered his face, nervous of Richie’s reaction to him. Richie breathed warm air of Eddie’s half hard erection, making Eddie look at him curiously, “I… I don’t know if I’m ready…” Eddie told him.

Sitting up, Richie tossed Eddie’s jeans over the edge of the bed, looking back at Eddie curiously, “You wanna stop?” Richie asked softly.

Eddie shook his head, “No. I just… can we take it slow?”

Richie smiled, and crawled over him, lying over him to hold him warmly. Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s torso, feeling oddly safe and secure beneath him. Richie gently kissed Eddie’s neck, feeling the brunette relax beneath him. “You ok?”

“Yeah. This feels good.” Eddie sighed softly.

Richie kissed Eddie’s lips slowly, changing the pace so everything felt slower to Eddie. “Want me to rub against you?” 

Eddie seemed confused, “What do you mean?” It was almost endearing how little Eddie understood about what they were doing.

“I mean, I rub my cock against yours while we kiss.” Richie explained.

Eddie nodded, “Alright.” Richie carefully made sure he was in the right position before he gently rubbed his pelvis against Eddie’s. “Oh…” Eddie groaned.

Richie rubbed a few more times, “How’s that feel?” 

“Really good.” Eddie nodded, feeling Richie press their lips together after a moment. 

Richie was impressing Eddie with his patience, and his ideas to ease Eddie into sex. Sure, he’d wanted the sex, it was the entire reason Richie was there, but he was so inexperienced it made him anxious. Eddie decided to be brave, his hand gently wrapping around Richie’s erection. The feeling of it in his hand felt right. “Oh… finally feeling like experimenting, huh?” Richie smiled at him.

Eddie gently rubbed Richie’s penis with curiosity. Richie pressed his face into Eddie’s neck, groaning softly as he felt Eddie’s soft hands rub him just the right way. “Eddie…” Richie breathed sensually, sending shivers down Eddie’s spine.

Richie reached down, softly groping Eddie’s erection, listening to the brunette moan softly, indicating contact was ok. Gripping Eddie in his hand, he moved his hand slowly, up and down. Both of them began breathing a little heavier as they proceeded to jerk each other off at a slow pace. 

“Oh my God… your hand feels so good…” Richie groaned softly. 

Eddie kissed Ricihe’s lips before responding, “I think I want more…” 

Richie kissed him, moving down his body slowly as he placed kisses on his way down towards Eddie’s pelvis. Eddie watched as Richie treated his body with care; it surprised him that anyone would care that much about him. Richie grabbed the base of Eddie’s erection gently, placing as kiss on the tip of his erection with a grin as Eddie stared down mesmerized. Richie licked the slit slowly, watching Eddie grip the bedding, a gasping moan escaping his lips before Richie wrapped his mouth around the head. Pumping down to the base, and back up slowly, Eddie whimpered, moaning loudly at the new feelings. “Oh… Richie…” 

Richie placed Eddie’s hand on his head, allowing Eddie to control the speed of the blowjob. Eddie gritted his teeth a little, moving Richie’s head carefully. Eddie felt himself swallowed whole by a wave of bliss that ran through him. “Oh God… Richie…”

Popping off, Richie looked up at Eddie, “While I’m down here… want me to open you up?” He pointed to the lubricant.

Eddie reached over, grabbing the lubricant, handing it down to Richie, “Take it slow, please.” Eddie pleaded.

“Eds, I would never do anything to hurt you. I know I just met you, so… maybe you don’t know to trust me, but… I mean it. I wouldn’t hurt you.” Richie looked up at him, honesty burning in his dark obsidian eyes.

Eddie nodded, watching him uncap the lubricant, working it into his index finger before carefully rubbing it around Eddie’s opening. “I’m going to take this so slow, ok? I want you to tell me if you need me to stop.” Richie told him honestly.

“I will.” Eddie agreed.

“Lay back, and relax yourself ok?” Richie said before wrapping his mouth around Eddie’s erection.

Eddie moaned softly, the feeling of Richie’s finger gently probing at his opening was starting to get him just as aroused as the blowjob. Richie was able to slip an entire finger inside with ease before attempting to get a second finger inside. Eddie groaned a bit at the discomfort of a second finger, but the pain wasn’t unbearable. Richie carefully pressed into his inner walls, causing a burst of pleasure to surge through Eddie. “Richie!” 

Richie stopped, looking at him alarmed, “Good or bad?”

Eddie nodded, “Good…” He moaned softly.

Richie smirked, and went back to what he was doing, probing at Eddie’s prostate as he inserted a third finger. The discomfort caused Eddie to bite his lip and whimper. Richie took it as a cue to pause. Once Eddie’s walls relaxed around him, Richie moved slowly, licking the tip of Eddie’s erection gently. Eddie moaned loudly, his body beginning to experience the build up of climax. “Richie! Oh God! Richie!” Eddie called out, gripping his sheets nervously.

Richie sensed what was happening, deciding to encourage it along. He moved his head faster, pumping his fingers in time with his head motions. Eddie arched his back, his desperate voice moaning louder as it echoed off the white walls of his room, “Oh God! Yes!” Eddie suddenly felt the build up intensify, “Richie!” He cried out shooting his semen into the back of Richie’s throat.

Eddie’s eyes widened, “Oh no! I’m sorry!” 

Richie pulled off, making a show of swallowing, “Sorry about what?” He licked his lips suggestively.

Eddie shivered, watching him, “I… came in your mouth…”

“I didn’t hate it.” Richie grinned.

Eddie covered his face for a moment, whining a little as Richie climbed up next to him, using a tissue to clean up his lubricated hand. “How do you feel?”

Looking at Richie, Eddie looked a bit flushed, “I feel good. Did you… want me to give you one?” He looked a bit unsure.

Richie shrugged, “I’m good.” He seemed unbothered by the fact Eddie came and he didn’t receive any sort of attention, “Did you want to stop there for now, or did you want to try more tonight?” 

Eddie looked at him, “I want to try to have actual sex. I just hope I can…” 

Richie smiled warmly at him, “You took my fingers like a champ.” Richie held up three fingers together, “You’re going to be able to take my dick no problem if that’s what you want.”

Eddie nodded, “Yes. I want to.”

“First though, you need to rest for a bit. Let me get you a glass of water.” Richie got up heading to the small bathroom off his bedroom.

Eddie watched Richie go into the next room comfortably. Richie washed his hands with soap before turning on the cold tap water and filling a small glass cup next to the sink. Richie smiled gently, handing the cup to Eddie who gratefully accepted it. 

Richie watched Eddie’s Adams apple bob as he chugged down the water before setting the glass aside. “Thank you.”

Richie smiled, “Any time.” Eddie felt extremely comfortable with Richie, and after the previous night at dinner, he wasn’t sure how it happened.

“I think I’m ready… for the real thing.” Eddie decided, looking a little less wound up about it.

“If we do it right now, I’ll over stimulate you.” Richie told him, “Did you want to cuddle for a bit?”

Eddie smiled and nodded. Richie opened up his arms, allowing Eddie to snuggle into him. Eddie’s lips managed to find their way to Richie’s chest, placing gentle kisses against his skin. “Mm…” He sighed with relief as he felt so safe in Richie’s arms.

“You feeling ok about everything still?” Richie questioned him curiously.

Eddie nodded, “Yeah. This really feels good. I didn’t know how I would feel…”

“Well, we haven’t had actual sex yet, I just gave you a blowjob while I fingered you.” Richie reminded him. 

“I know,” Eddie sounded more relaxed, he let out a half laugh, “I just mean I’ve never even been physical with someone in a romantic sense. I’ve never been held, or kissed, and everything just feels so right. So good.” Eddie looked him in the eyes.

Richie smiled sweetly, “Well, if you ever want me to come over for cuddles, you have my number.” He tucked some hair behind Eddie’s ear.

“You’ll be up for doing things again after this?” Eddie asked curiously.

“With you? Hell yes.” Richie nodded seriously.

Eddie smiled a little, feeling a lot less like it was just a one-night stand. “Good… I’m glad to hear it.” Eddie nodded a little.

“You are so delightfully freckled.” Richie said after picking up Eddie’s wrist to look over his freckled hand. “It’s so beautiful.” Richie kissed the back of his hand before letting Eddie’s wrist lie still.

Eddie blushed, looking at Richie with a small smile on his face, “You’re a flatterer…”

“Only sometimes. In your case, you’re really attractive.” Richie smiled at him, running his fingers along Eddie’s back gently.

“I can’t even believe that someone likes you even finds someone like me attractive, but its nice to hear it.” Eddie told him.

“Someone like me?” Richie smiled a little confused.

“Tall, dark and handsome. Yeah, you’re a type believe it or not.” Eddie scoffed a little.

“So are you,” Richie looked at him, “Tiny, adorkable, and freckled as fuck.” Richie smirked as Eddie whacked him with his arm.

“You’re an asshole.” Eddie grumbled.

“So we’ve established.” Richie smirked. “You’re really cute. Like really.”

Eddie pressed his face into Richie’s chest again, enjoying the closeness of their cuddle. Richie brushed his fingers through Eddie’s hair, feeling the softness of it. “So, you feeling ready for the big finale?”

Looking up at Richie’s face, Eddie nodded, “Yeah.” 

Richie looked at him, “Do you want to lie on your back facing me, or do you want me to bend you over?” 

“I… I’d rather face you.” Eddie told him.

Richie nodded, “Alright.” Moving Eddie onto his back gently, Richie placed a kiss on his lips. 

Rubbing his erection carefully as he moved between Eddie’s legs, Richie began slicking himself with the lubricant he brought. He rubbed a little more lubricant inside of Eddie with his fingers before he was satisfied with his hardness. “Are you ready?”

Eddie nodded, “Yes. I think so.”

Richie locked eyes with Eddie, carefully pressing his erection against Eddie’s opening. Eddie bit his bottom lip once the head was inside. “Ow…”

Richie didn’t move, he just rubbed Eddie’s hip with one hand, “Let me know when you’re ready for me to go deeper. If you want me to take it out at all, that’s ok too.” Richie reminded.

Eddie breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly as he tried to relax himself. “Alright, I’m ready for more.” 

Richie pressed in a little deeper until he noticed Eddie’s face scrunching up in pain. Pausing, Richie rubbed his hip gently, “You’re doing so good. It’s almost all in.”

“Put it the rest of the way.” Eddie said after a second.

Richie obliged, pressing in to the hilt, allowing their pelvises to meet. “Fuck, that’s so tight…” Richie bit his lip, his eyes closed in a beautiful way as Eddie stared up at him.

“I guess I’m not a virgin anymore…” Eddie sighed with relief. 

“High five.” Richie held up his palm.

Eddie reluctantly high fived him, as Richie opened his eyes. “Think I can move without hurting you?” Richie asked him.

Eddie nodded before suddenly Richie moved back, pushing back in seconds later. Eddie let out a soft moan as Richie hit something inside of him that felt amazing. “Oh… it feels good… like really good.” Eddie sounded as though he couldn’t believe it.

Richie moved his hips again, listening to Eddie moan again, “That’s your prostate. God, I can’t wait to make you go crazy.” Richie smirked as he gripped Eddie’s hips, starting to move in a smooth rhythm. 

Eddie’s jaw dropped, his eyes closing as he made soft noises, “Oh God… Oh wow…” Eddie moaned gripping the pillow behind his head.

Richie smirked, rutting his hips repeatedly, holding back on his own pleasure as he watched Eddie starting to lose himself in the feeling. “Richie!” Eddie cried out, his back arching off the bed as he moved involuntarily. 

Leaning over him more, Richie leaned down, pressing his lips to Eddie’s. The two kissed passionately as Richie continued his pace, enjoying how Eddie felt around him. The smaller man eventually locked his legs around Richie’s hips, keeping him deep inside of Eddie as he continued to thrust in and out.

Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck. He moaned into Richie’s mouth, unable to stop himself as everything Richie did was feeling so good to him. Richie wasn’t concerned about how long it was going to take Eddie to come. He was a virgin, so it could happen fast, or because he came once it could take a while. He just cared that Eddie was enjoying everything he did to his body. 

“Richie,” Eddie looked up at him, his brown eyes glazed over with a mixture of happiness and vulnerability, “this feels so good… you feel so good.”

Richie enjoyed the feeling of Eddie’s hands rubbing over his arms gently, feeling his muscles. “Any time you want it, it’s yours.” Richie said, pressing his lips to Eddie’s forehead gently.

The thrusting picked up speed after a bit, and Eddie’s moans grew louder and less controlled as he moaned and begged repeatedly. “Richie, please don’t stop! Please. Don’t. Stop.” Eddie moaned loudly making cute noises in his pleasure.

Richie groaned lowly, his body building up. Reaching down, he began jerking Eddie off as he thrust. This only seemed to make Eddie moan louder, “Richie! Oh God, what’s happening?!” He cried out before his moans seemed to continue hitting higher octaves. 

“You’re going to come soon, just let it happen.” Richie assured him, stroking him smoothly as he rutted his hips faster.

Eddie made more noises that weren’t decipherable as words. After several seconds of arching his back, Eddie released all over Richie’s abdomen with a shrill moan. “Richie!”

Upon hearing the orgasm, Richie released hard into Eddie, painting the inside of him with his warm seed. “Oh Eds… that was so good…” Richie panted heavily, looking at Eddie with half lidded eyes, and a smile.

Richie carefully pulled out of Eddie and sat on his knees observing as Eddie ran his fingers through his hair and panted heavily. “Wow… wow that was amazing…”

After enjoying Eddie’s mind blow expression for a few seconds, Richie smiled warmly, “I’m glad I could make your first time a good one.”

Eddie looked at him, relaxing into the sheets. “Thank you.”

It seemed pretty final when Eddie thanked him. Richie nodded, “You’re welcome.” Richie paused for a moment, “I… I guess I should get going then?”

Eddie looked at him for a moment, “Wait, you don’t have to go.”

Richie looked at him, “So, you want me to stay for a bit? Did you want cuddles?” Richie smiled a little.

Eddie nodded, watching as Richie grinned, pulling the sheets over them both as he began spooning Eddie warmly. Eddie sighed with relief, enjoying the feeling of being held. “Richie?” 

“Yes?” Richie asked, resting his head on Eddie’s gently.

“Did you… want to be my…” Eddie closed his eyes tightly, “…Sugar baby?”

Richie sat up, “Wait, what?”

Eddie rolled over, looking up at him, a bit worried what Richie might think, “I… you expressed interest in it the other night, so… I just figured, if you wanted to, I could support you. You could… keep me company? It gets lonely here…”

Richie looked at him, realizing he wasn’t interested for some sick reason, he just wanted someone to be with. “I’d be into it.” Richie smiled, “Are you sure you want to support me? I mean… I could just come over when you want, and we could do things…” Richie didn’t want Eddie to feel like it was some sort of job for Richie.

“No, I… I want to. This means a lot to me.” Eddie explained.

“Then, I’ll accept. Should I just quit my job then?” Richie asked curiously.

“Maybe just the one you do in the day time. You like being a stand up comic right? Why quit that?” Eddie shrugged.

Richie nodded, “I think I’m going to like this….” Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie again, “…Sugar daddy.”

Eddie giggled a bit, “Don’t call me that… it sounds so weird.”

Richie chuckled, “How about I stay over? I can hold you while you sleep.”

Eddie nodded, curling into Richie. “Thank you… lets… keep this a secret still though? I don’t know what Mike would think…”

Richie nodded, “Deal.” 

The two cuddled together. Richie couldn’t have been happier to be with Eddie in such an arrangement. He wondered how long it would last, but for the meantime, it felt pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
